Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170506224905
Can we talk about how stunted Cheryl's growth is though? I mean, on one hand, she's been groomed alongside Jason to one day possibly take over the family business since as long as she can remember, and thus was forced to grow up well beyond her years. However, she also had next to no childhood having never experienced the loving touch of a parent or the gentle guidance of a guardian. Between having only her twin brother whom hid so much of himself from everyone including her and having abusive parents who only saw her as a vessel of profit by which to groom, control, and capitalize off of, it's not a wonder that Cheryl has no understanding of what love is or what constitutes as healthy relations. She treats her friends like dirt, who truthful probably don't like her for her anyway, because cruelty and cold indifference is all she has ever been shown by the sole caregivers in her life. Cheryl is so heartbreakingly emotionally damaged and its reflected in her every action, choice, and interaction with everyone in her life every day. It is this inability to communicate like a functioning young adult to instead possess the social skills of a rebellious and hurting child that really highlights Cheryl's vulnerability. In so many ways, despite being born with the weight of the world on her shoulders and indoctrinated into a life of debauchery that would age anyone beyond their years, and in many ways, Cheryl does surpass her years, the fact is that Cheryl mostly retains the mindset, social skills, emotional capacity, and maturity threshold of a young child, but especially one who has been continually abused and broken down. This is a girl who is a enigmatic paradox of sorts in so many ways. The heir, to a corrupt and lucrative business, poised and groomed to take it at the delicate age of 16, but also a mentally and emotionally underdeveloped child who still addresses those closest to her by baby names. Parents are "mommy and daddy"; her brother is Jay-Jay. Cheryl has such a severe case of Peter Pan Syndrome and it's because she had no childhood and still desperately yearns to experience the highs that a good childhood has to offer. She craves the love and support of a parent that she never was shown at the age that all children need it. What is 'home' anyway and what is it supposed to mean to a person? Cheryl Blossom could never tell you because she's never had one. She grew up alone in this too-big empty house devoid of any warmth that defines what a home is, afraid of the very people who were supposed to make her feel safe the most. Instead "home" was where she was made to feel the least safe. She continued to mimic the behaviour of her abusive parents in the relationships she did create for herself ultimately alienating herself and guaranteeing no chance for love and happiness. She surrounded herself with material things to compensate for the lack of substantial necessities that was required for the betterment of her early childhood development and onward. She went through life trapped in an endless cycle of hate and abuse, both on the receiving and giving end, unloved and hated by everyone except the one person SPOILER BELOW .... .... .... who own flesh-and-blood father actively took away from her. It breaks my fucking heart. I just fucking love Cheryl Blossom so much. She is tragically complex and in many facets, deeply relatable. Her story is the most understated, but also the most captivating as it is heartbreaking. It is incredible that after all she has been taught and has experienced, that she can still feel empathy and good will. Underneath that veneer of snark and cold indifference, is a genuinely good heart albeit embittered with disillusionment. Nevertheless, Cheryl Blossom IS a good person deep down that just needs to be removed from the toxic environment of her home to reach her fullest potential as a person. For the love of god, somebody please just give this girl a loving home.